


Alternate Scene from DBZ Kai Episode 162.

by Pokejedservo



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: Here is a comical little scene that is a alternate/ending for the Dragonball Z Kai Ep. 162 "Share Your Spirit Energy With Me! I'm Making a Huge Spirit Bomb!"





	Alternate Scene from DBZ Kai Episode 162.

Alternate Scene for DBZ Kai Ep. 162 "Share Your Spirit Energy With Me! I'm Making a Huge Spirit Bomb!"

Vegeta: YOU STUPID HUMANS! I AM VEGETA PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS AND I DEMAND YOU ALL TO RAISE YOUR HAND!

People of Earth: Wait Saiyan? Isn't he one of those guys from those spaceships who attacked us years ago?

Vegeta: Well... yes but... but I'm a different person now.

People of Earth: Vegeta... Hey wasn't he the guy who blew up the World Martial Arts Tournament recently?

Vegeta: Th... th... that was a misunderstanding!

People of Earth: Misunderstanding? A lot of people got killed there dude!

Vegeta: And they all got revived so there! Besides I'm the father of Bulma Brief's son so they can tell you that I'm not a bad guy anymore!

[Meanwhile at the Lookout, Bulma's mouth gapes in shock.]

Bulma: AH! VEGETA YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT!

Krillin: Wait so you and Vegeta never got married?

Vegeta: Hardly! She tells me that the fact that I'm Trunks father is supposed to be a secret! I'm the Prince of Saiyans and I'm supposed to be some secret? And she wonders why I'm not a better husband to her.

Bulma: Yeah well maybe if you didn't do stupid things like blow up a Martial Arts Tournament then maybe I wouldn't have to be so secretive!

Vegeta: Oh for crying out loud woman! Like I said all the damage has been undone!

Bulma: That doesn't change the fact that you did it you stupid jackass! And it was all because of your obsession with Goku!

Vegeta: Oh c'mon you know very well that I need to surpass Kakkarot to be worthy to truly become the All Mighty Prince of Saiyans! The only reason why I stayed with you for so long woman is because your place has so many devices I can use for training.

Krillin: Heh and yet you two somehow become Trunks parents.

Vegeta: Yeah about that, back then she tried to get all friendly with me but I told her to go away since I was busy training. So one day she demanded that I provide her some sample and she said I had to do it otherwise she wouldn't let me train anymore so I did. Then later on that year Trunks was born.

Krillin: Sample? Wait a minute... so Bulma you and Vegeta never had sex?

(Then Bulma's eye twitches as her face goes red.)

Bulma: That's it! Vegeta as soon as you and Goku get back to Earth don't bother coming back to Capsule Corp, got it?!

Yamcha (smug, thinking): Oh is it wrong that I'm not sure who to root for here?

Vegeta: WHAT?! Oh you want to have a go at this woman?! I got more dirt on you, hey guys want to know the real reason why Bulma insisted that the people don't know about us? Its because her company Capsule Corp is a big sponsor for that imbecile Mr. Satan!

Chi-chi (glaring at Bulma, thinking): Really? Well this raises an interesting question or two.

Bulma (terrified): Oh I'm going to get so many lawsuits... so... so many lawsuits...

[Meanwhile back at the Planet of Kais.]

Mr. Satan (thinking): AUGH! Oh no, this looks bad, very bad.

King Kai: Oh that's it Vegeta! I'm cutting you off, now is not the time to destroy your alleged marriage!

Vegeta: *tch* Fine, whatever.

King Kai: Yeah go sulk like a whiny child and you wonder why Goku is more successful. You, Mr. Satan!

Mr. Satan: Eh... yes?

King Kai: You speak to the people of Earth and do some Damage Control and while your at it you get the people of Earth to raise their hands, got it?

Mr. Satan: Uh sure Mr. Voice in my Head, I'll do whatever you say.

Vegeta: Say Kakkarot?

Goku: Yeah Vegeta?

Vegeta: When we get back to Earth can I stay with you for a while?

Goku: Sure Vegeta, I'd be happy to take you in.

END


End file.
